


Counting the stars

by Hanavia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Love Confessions, The Doctor/Rose Tyler Reunion, The TARDIS Ships It (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanavia/pseuds/Hanavia
Summary: The life of Rose Tyler and 'her' doctor told in drabbles. From the moment they met again until the moment, they decided to never part again.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 2





	1. one

**To kiss you for the first time.**

Rose stared at him with awe, only a few hundred meters from her, in the company of Donna Noble. The tangled hair grew wildly on his head, his face was completely bewildered and lost. Eyes were widened, the forehead wrinkled. 

Without her even giving her body a single command, her feet started moving on their own and her partner seemed to be in the same situation. His face was so unreadable, so unreal. Everything was unreal. To finally meet him... 

She had yearned so long for his face and his presence. 

Their lips met. Completely unprepared. When she buried her fingers in his hair there was nothing but her and him. The world stood still.

* * *

**Lady of the realm**

"The dough is still rising," she excitedly shouted and pushed the bowl out of his reach. Actually, he would have loved to add the bag to the dough, but Rose was the one who knew how to bake.

"Is the dough enough? We don't want to forget anyone," Rose heard the doctor say.

She looked at him intensely. "I can manage. Space is yours, but the kitchen is my territory."

"I just want everything to be perfect. " He grasped the bowl of dough with a smile and reached for it. But it was too light, so he accidentally pushed it off the countertop. Rose snapped at it, but she wasn't fast enough. The batter hit the floor of the Tardis with a loud bang. 

* * *

**Question of taste**

  
The doctor squinted over to the plant that had been set up by Rose just above the control console. Where he liked to push the screen, there was no longer enough room for his usual habits. Instead, he just shook the equipment without any sympathy, while he heard Rose speak in the background: " Be sure not to destroy it."

Sighing, he tried to adjust, because he didn't really want to interfere with Rose's redesign of the Tardis. He didn't want to face her anger and he knew that such things could be essential for women.

The Tardis was to have a few visual embellishments.

Completely incomprehensible.

Rose had always felt comfortable in the Tardis.

But she talked more and more often about the fact that they now lived together. Something like that was important.

* * *

**Almost forgotten**

He should have given her flowers!

Oh, dear. As a Time Lord and time traveler, you just weren't interested in age. Neither in one's own, nor in that of others. Rarely, anyway.

How could Rose know exactly when her birthday was?

They traveled back and forth in time, back and forth. Even he could hardly keep his over 900-year-old existence.

Rose turned 26. No round number.

But she probably wanted flowers. Or chocolate.

She's been weird all morning. She'd never been materialistic. He was tapping her on the shoulder. "Happy birthday, Rose," he stammered sheepishly.

She turned and smiled at him. "You actually remembered!"

"Because I love you."

* * *

**Barcelona**

Barcelona. The planet, not the city. Finally. After so many years, the Tardis had finally taken them where they really wanted to go.

No unscheduled landings in the middle of nowhere because someone needed help again. No fading away.

Just sun, beach and sea. Just like the doctor promised her.

Finally a use for her new bikini. How long had it been since she bought it? That was before the doctor had regenerated. Before her 20th birthday.

She was lucky that she still fit in it.

She had made friends with chocolate mousse in the other universe, but if you walked with the doctor and never stopped, you could worry about completely different things. For example, the correct use of sunscreen.


	2. two

**Dancing in the rain**

The Tardis had locked them out. Just like that!

Stubborn like the old woman she was, she literally left Rose and the doctor out in the rain.

She stared up at the sky, the purple raindrops of the alien planet raining down on her. Very strange and yet so familiar, that smell.

She spread out her arms and made the drops rain down on her bare skin. A broad smile crept up to her lips. There was this one thing she always wanted to do.

Eagerly, she grabbed the delicate figure of the doctor with her slender fingers and pulled him into a close dance.

"Nobody says we can't enjoy the rain too," she muttered tipsy with joy.

* * *

**It's not what you say, but how you say it**

"Never", the doctor insisted on his opinion and looked at his blonde girlfriend with a stern expression. "Never is she better than the Defenders."

"Pff," Rose provoked the Time Lord.

"You would lose the bet. There is no better Earth band. We're talking centuries. You may know the talented bands of the 20th century. But let me tell you, I possess the musical knowledge from centuries."

"Nevertheless. They create just the right mood. One that your bands can't create. Fiddling around is all well and good, but don't you sometimes miss the melancholic sounds of a serious band. When your heart is beating because you have to think about someone?"

"I do. Enchanted by Owl City. I think of you, Rose Tyler."

* * *

**Because not everything always runs smoothly**

Of course she was his companion. But she was also more, somehow. They had kissed. They slept together. They filled each other's lives somehow.

No sooner were they traveling or in a dangerous situation than she was just his companion.

Rose was furious.

She made him feel that too when he sneaked into bed with her in the evening.

"I want to be with you," he only said when she didn't return his embrace as usual.

She remained stubborn, for she was resentful.

The doctor did not ask 'Why?" He probably wanted to endure this quarrel, but this time Rose didn't want to be the adult part.

She got out of bed and disappeared into the library. Without a word. Because she needed clarity.

* * *

**Fear of loss**

Fear of loss wasn't really Rose's problem. Only when it came to the doctor. She had lost him once before and the thought that it could happen again was disturbing and drove her crazy.

The fact that the doctor sometimes strolled at night didn't calm her down.

Sometime after a terrible dream she stayed awake, frightened and hiding under the blanket. Whimpering softly, she rocked her body back and forth in fetal position. A thousand thoughts crept around in her head.

What would happen if she really lost him at some point? Forever?

Unexpectedly, a hand groped for her. "Rose!"

It was the doctor, her doctor.

"Come here," he whispered and pulled her into an embrace. "You'll never lose me, never."

* * *

**Falling asleep**

The fear of loss was there. Even though the doctor held her in his arms, but he made it much more bearable for her. It never occurred to her that anyone would ever be able to do that.

With Mickey by her side, she had never felt anything like that.

Maybe you couldn't compare them.

The doctor and Mickey. The only men in her life.

She felt the doctor's firm grip around her and his breath on her skin. If she would close her eyes now, in his arm, after this exhausting day. Yes, that would be perfect. They were perfect. Somehow and for each other.

That was something she would never have thought. How could he love her despite everything?


End file.
